


Thursdays

by SinQueen69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Hookups, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Uniform Kink, belt as a leash, boarderline daddy kink, control control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Chapter 1- Everyone had a favourite day of the week, Hopper was no different but his reasons were very different than others.Chapter 2-Sometimes neither of them could wait until Thursday.Chapter 3- Sometimes Jim gets in a certain mood on Thursdays.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone asked Chief Hopper what his favourite day of the week was, he would reply with Thursday's. It was his half-day and when they assumed he spent the rest of his day off watching sports or drinking he let them.

What Jim did on his Thursdays was much better than any sports game. Jim would drive out of town and keep going until he could pull into a sleazy, hole in the wall motel. Jim would step into a familiar room to see his pretty brunet boy already naked and waiting for him.

Sometimes his boy if feeling impatient would drop to his knees and suck Jim off right there against the door and mewl happily when the Chief painted his pretty face with his release.

Sometimes his boy would settle on his hands and knees and wiggle his perky ass at the Chief and beg for the older man to fuck him hard.

Sometimes after a quick fuck, his boy would curl up at his side and fall asleep while Jim watched a sports game. Jim could never help himself, he would gently move his boy until the brunet was settled between his thighs, head on the older man's chest. Jim would lift his boy's body just enough so he could slide his soft cock into his boy's loose hole. His boy would squirm and moan so cutely in his sleep before settling down as the Chief's cock warmer.

Jim loved spending time with his pretty boy, playing with his youthful body, wringing orgasms and sweet little moans out of him time after time. Jim felt guilt at first but it was long gone by this point as it was outweighed by his boy’s pretty pleads and tight holes that swallowed him up. Jim was only a man and he wasn't a strong one when it came to his boy.

However, Jim's favourite thing to do with his boy was to lean back in the stained armchair in the room with his cock sticking out of his fly and a beer in one hand as he watched his pretty boy ride him. 

His boy would gasp and whimpered each time he sank back down onto Jim's fat cock, words of praise for how big the Chief was spilling from those plush lips. Jim would simply sit back, sip his beer and enjoy himself as his boy worked his tight hole over his cock. Not stopping even when Jim would come, he would simply keep bouncing on the older man's cock until the chief was hard again.

Jim would always feel strung out by the end but it would worth it when his boy would spread his cheeks apart and let the Chief take a good look at his gaping, cum filled hole and thank him so sweet for coming in him.

Jim would thank his boy by removing the cock ring his boy always insisted on wearing whenever he rode the chief and tease the teen's shaft until his boy was clinging to him so needily as high-pitched cries spilled from him as he spurted his release over the Chief’s fingers. His cheeks would flush a nice pink when the Chief would put his wet fingers at those plush lips and his boy would make eye contact as he licked his release from the older man's fingers.

So yes Thursday's were Jim Hopper's favourite day and would continue to be as long as he had his boy waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes neither of them could wait until Thursday.

The Chief loved his Thursdays with his boy. He truly did, but Thursday sometimes was too far away when the urge to play with his boy struck. 

Sometimes it started as innocently as offering his boy a ride back from the Byer’s house. No one would suspect a thing as he caught a ride with Jonathan. Once the lights of the Byer’s house faded away, Jim would place his hand on his boy’s thigh and slide upwards without taking his eyes off of the road. 

His boy would whimper as he spread his legs the best he could in the passenger seat of the Chief’s police cruiser and clutch at the door hold when Jim would grope his crotch. Jim didn’t look away from the dark road as he took the correct turn to a back lot that if anyone drove past and saw his cruiser they would keep going assuming the Chief was there to bust some drunk kids. 

Jim would park the cruiser and cut the engine before he pushed his seat back as far as it would go to show his boy the bulge in the crotch of his uniform pants. Jim would cross his arms behind his head and smirk at his boy whose eyes were locked on the bulge. 

Jim would tell his boy to go ahead and watch as his boy’s face would light up and twist around so he was kneeling sideways in his seat and his head ducking down to nuzzle at the sizable bulge. Jim loved how eager his boy was his cock no matter the day or the situation. His boy unzipped his uniform pants just enough to let his fat cock and heavy balls to emerge. 

His boy never forgot about the Chief’s balls and instantly lapped and suckled at the large sac, moaning whorishly as he buried his face against them like he was addicted to the older man’s musky scent. His boy then moved on to suckle at the wide head of the man’s cock, sticking his tongue out before he slid Jim’s cock into his mouth, into his throat. 

His boy could be so easily satisfied by taking a cock in his mouth, his eyes would go empty and he would drool obscenely as he took the older man’s cock. His boy always looked so pretty when he was like this and Jim was addicted in a way that he could never hold out properly until Thursdays. 

His boy’s mouth always brought the Chief to completion and his boy always, always swallowed down Jim’s load. His boy loved having his face painted but when they were out in public like this he knew to swallow. His boy would pop off of the Chief’s softening cock and smile through his haze at Jim with swollen lips and cum dripping down his chin and his boy never looked so debauched. 

Sometimes his boy would feel empty and impatient so he would drive out to the cabin when he knew the Chief was there alone. His boy would wait with that cocky smirk on his lips, leaning against his car as he watched Jim exit the cabin looking like a lumberjack. His boy would toss himself into Jim’s arms and kiss him needily while grinding against his thick thigh desperately. Jim would take pleasure in the whine his boy would make when the Chief yanked his boy back by his hair before spanking his ass in a warning. His boy would whimper cutely but he always obeyed the older man, he would happily trail behind Jim when the man led them into a private, empty part of the forest surrounding the cabin. 

His boy would always end up in the same position, pinning to a tree with his hand covering his mouth and his jeans pooled around his ankles. The Chief’s hands on his hips and balls smacking against the teen’s ass with each hard thrust the older man gave into his boy. 

His boy would whimper and moan behind his hand as he trembled and clenched around the Chief’s big cock that stretched him perfectly. His boy’s cock would always spurt out its release without a single touch from the Chief, merely coming from being fucked so hard. Jim loved his boy’s cute reactions like that and usually told him so just to watch his boy flush so prettily in reply.

Jim loved sending his boy off, back to school, to his house, to wherever knowing that hidden beneath those tight jeans his boy’s hole was gaping and cum-drenched like it always should be. 

Sometimes the Chief would visit his boy when he was positive his absent parents weren’t home and the party was at the Byer’s, he would stop by. Thanks to the party using Steve’s house as a base most of the time, he knew the neighbours had grown accustomed to seeing his truck or cruiser parked outside of his boy’s house. There was something about visiting his boy at his home that made Jim feel like a dirty old man. 

Perhaps it was the way he always made sure to have his boy ride his cock in his childhood bed. 

Perhaps it was the way he had his boy keep his cock warm while he watched a game in his boy’s father’s armchair. 

Perhaps it was the way he would bend his boy over his father’s desk and fuck him so hard that his boy would be on the verge of sobbing as he came. 

Perhaps it was the way his boy tried so desperately not to call him ‘daddy’ every time Jim fucked his boy in his house. Each time Jim felt like the pervert he was and he found he didn’t care, as long as his boy was hungry for his cock he would keep going. 

The Chief always gave his boy what he wanted [even if it was delayed in some cases when a cock ring was involved]. Neither of them could ever hold out properly until their Thursday night hookups. Their random fucks throughout the week only ever made his boy more desperate for his cock on Thursday and Jim fully enjoyed that effect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jim gets in a certain mood on Thursdays. 
> 
> Anon on my feedback form wanted to see more of these two.

Sometimes a certain mood would strike the Chief on Thursdays. Sometimes he would be worked up from the few weeks that they couldn’t make their usual Thursday hookups, sometimes it was the idiots around town. No matter what caused the mood, Jim always found a pleasurable way to release it on his boy. His pretty boy who took it so damn well that Jim sometimes would hope that something would set him off during the week. 

Sometimes he would manhandle the brunet onto the bed face down and cuff his hands above his head with his police-issue handcuffs so his boy could only squirm. 

Sometimes Jim would spread those perky, cheeks and stare down at the cute pink hole that was hidden between them. Sometimes he would spend the hole night lazily sliding his thick fingers in and out of his boy’s little hole, showering him with filthy words until his boy was shaking and humping the bed below him until he came. 

Sometimes he would spit on his boy’s little hole and roughly pull the soft rim wide open with his thumbs and keep him open and exposed until his boy was begging him to do something! 

Sometimes he would lie on his stomach and shove his face between his boy’s cheeks and use his tongue and lips, lavishing his boy’s little hole until it was soft and pliable enough for the Chief to lick his sweet insides. Jim loved the taste of his boy on his tongue and the way his beard would leave a nice red burn on his boy’s upper thighs, he loved reducing his boy to tears like this. 

Sometimes Jim would cuff his boy’s wrists behind his back and place him over his lap. Sometimes Jim would shove his boy’s boxers into his mouth to act as a gag as the Chief took his time in turning the teen’s ass a glowing shade of red. Jim always enjoyed hearing his boy give muffled whines and hump against his leg desperately as he was spanked raw with tears streaming over his flushed cheeks. 

Sometimes Jim would remove his belt from his uniform pants and use it as a makeshift leash for his boy. Sometimes Jim would use it to yank his boy back onto his cock while calling him degrading names his boy would whimper and whine to. Sometimes he used it to fuck face his boy’s eager mouth and watch as his boy’s eyes glaze over, as he was well used as he craved. 

Sometimes Jim would laze in the chair while drinking a beer as he watched his boy play with himself. Sometimes his boy would be forced to jerk off, only to stop right at the edge. Sometimes he would be forced to ride his fingers until he got close and then pull them out leaving himself empty. Sometimes Jim would keep his boy on edge all night without touching him once. Sometimes Jim would go until his boy cried and begged to be allowed to come. Sometimes Jim would allow it, sometimes he wouldn’t. Either way, Jim would end the night spilling into either his boy’s mouth or hole.

No matter how Thursdays went both Jim and his boy were content and always eager for their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
